Sonríe
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Por un jutsu, Kakashi y Fuyuki se terminan encontrando cuando aun son niños. En ese momento, ella le hará una promesa que cumplirá a su debido tiempo.


Las luces del festival brillaban en medio de la noche. Sus tonos rojos y anaranjados decoraban todo el trayecto de la calle que había sido destinada a aquella celebración. Él estaba ahí porque… sí, había sido Minato quién lo había convencido de ir al festival junto con Obito, Rin y Kushina. Sí, si no fuera por eso, hubiese preferido quedarse en su casa leyendo tranquilo hasta quedarse dormido. Pero ahí estaba junto a ellos esperando que llegue Obito para poder marchar.

Rin y Kushina iban con una yukata típica de esas celebraciones, hasta Minato se había prestado a ello, salvo sus dos alumnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuánto más se va a retrasar ese mocoso? —Kushina ya se estaba cansando de esperar.

—Tranquila, tranquila —Minato posó su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa— vayan adelantándose ustedes que yo me quedo a esperarlo y los alcanzo luego —sugirió él y fue aceptado de buena gana por ambas mujeres. Kakashi, por su lado prefería seguir esperando que meterse en el tumulto de gente, pero ni oportunidad tuvo de reclamar al ser llevado por las dos.

Sin más remedio que seguirlas, mantuvo distancia de casi un metro de ellas, siguiendo con la mirada todo lo que hacían y esperándolas cuando debía hacerlo. Apenas participaba en la conversación o se limitaba a asentir.

—Mira, mira —Rin le colocó una máscara con cara de perro y una banda a ninja a Kakashi— te queda bien —gritó con alegría y una melodía en su voz viendo a Minato llegar con Obito sumándose al grupo una vez más.

Se animaron con rapidez empezando a discutir sobre su siguiente parada, no sin que antes Kushina pasará a regañar al ninja por haberlos tenido esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Kakashi llevo sus brazos tras de su nuca y los observó sin decir nada, sin querer tomar partido en la discusión. Apenas prestaba atención a las parejas o grupos de amigos que pasaban a su lado cuando una bolsa con un pez dorado voló directo a su cabeza rompiéndose y mojándolo. El pez cayó al suelo luchando por sobrevivir por la falta de agua mientras Kakashi escurría los restos de la misma de su rostro.

La niña que había sido la causante de todo, corrió sin prestarle atención al muchacho en un intento de salvar a su vez dorado, siendo Minato quien lo había logrado atrapar y dejado en el interior de un vaso con agua.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo a la niña que poco prestaba atención a lo sucedido al ver que su pez estaba todavía vivo— procura no correr mientras lo lleves.

Ella asintió feliz recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza por parte del adulto y luego, llevó su vista hacia el ninja enmascarado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada al verlo con el flequillo mojado y de pronto, sonrió alegre y tomó de la mano a Kakashi llevándolo a prisas con él por la muchedumbre a pesar de que había prometido no correr.

—¿Los seguimos? —Preguntó Rin.

—Quizás haga sonreír a Kakashi-kun —dijo Minato y sugirieron su próximo puesto.

Kakashi detuvo a la niña después de haberlo hecho andar por medio festival sin escuchar razones.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó soltando su mano y quitándole el vaso viendo que había perdido prácticamente la mitad del agua que llevaba en él— el pez va a morir si se queda sin agua.

La preocupación de la niña de melena verde volvió de forma tan repentina como había echado a correr, casi largándose a llorar por ello. Kakashi estaba ahora más preocupado por tener que consolarla que por el pez, buscando a su alrededor algo que pudiera servirle para detener sus lágrimas, consiguiendo un poco más de agua de un puesto y mostrándole luego lo vivaracho que estaba el animal.

—¿Prometes que Taiyou-kun no va a morir? —esnifó secándose las lágrimas cuando él asintió y volvió a sonreír tan radiante como antes ¡Qué cambios de humor tan drásticos! Pero tenía miedo de decirlo y enfrentarse a otra faceta suya en esos escasos minutos que llevaba de conocerla.

Él asintió y ella recordó la razón por la que lo había llevado corriendo hasta ahí, volviéndolo a jalar de la mano hasta un banco donde se encontraba un bolso del que sacó un pañuelo, que estaba atado a otro y otro y otro, así hasta que contó veinte pañuelos de colores, levantándolos a todos y estirando el de la punta, que era uno sólo el que necesitaba nada más. Aunque aún mantenía a los otros atados y contra su pecho.

—Agáchate —le dijo ella en tono mandón. Él resopló— bueno, si no te vas a agachar... —posó sus manos en el banco y se subió encima atrayéndolo para secarle la cabeza de esa manera ahora que estaba a su altura. Vio no sólo eso, sino que tenía la máscara mojada, así que Fuyuki atinó a bajársela y secarle el rostro cuando él la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te seco —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo volviendo a estirar su mano para intentar alcanzarlo y quitarle la tela, pero él se hizo para atrás y ella perdió el equilibrio cayéndose al suelo.

Molesta como estaba, se levantó y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. Kakashi resintió el golpe de la pequeña que no había contenido fuerzas, agachándose a sobarse la pierna cuando ella le bajó la máscara finalmente y le secó la cara. Él quedó atónito ante la oportunidad que ella había visto y tomado apenas se le había presentado, mucho más indignado se había sentido al ver esa sonrisa brillante, con un hueco en ella por los dientes de leche. Esa niña era demasiado osada.

—Vuelve con tus padres —le dijo irguiéndose y acomodándose la máscara correctamente sobre el rostro.

—Ellos están bien allá —le señaló un banco en frente donde su padre la saludó abiertamente y ella agitó su mano con alegría— ¿ves? Están bien solos, yo me quedaré contigo.

Y ese había sido el peor vaticinio que podía recibir en la noche. Estando donde no quería estar y ahora, con más compañía que no quería ¿podría ser mejor?

—Soy Fuyuki —se presentó ella dando sólo su nombre.

—Hatake Kakashi —respondió él.

—Kakashi-kun, vamos a ese juego —lo animó ella al ver un nuevo puesto que había llamado su atención en donde tenían que embocar unos aros en diferentes blancos.

—¿Kakashi-kun? Te doblo la edad y te acabo de conocer para que me llames por mi nombre de pila —se quejó él de esa actitud tan confianzuda que había tomado la mocosa con él apenas llevando una hora o poco menos de conocerse.

—Pero tú me llamaras Fuyuki-chan ¿no? Entonces, yo puedo llamarte Kakashi-kun.

—Eso no funciona así —refutó la línea de pensamiento tan inocente de ello— son honoríficos de respeto o confianza o simples formalismos para tratar con alguien poco cercano —le explicó mientras ella centraba sus orbes ambarinas en él como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo lo que le decía.

Apenas finalizó, ella sonrió mostrando su dentadura una vez más y se encogió de hombros más que feliz. Kakashi estaba seguro de que había sido lo suficientemente claro como para solucionar eso y esperaba poder solucionarlo y marcharse.

—¡Kakashi-kun! —Gritó extendiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza dando un brinco emocionada.

Él golpeó la palma de su mano en su cara, arrastrándola hacia abajo resignado. Era inútil discutir con un crío. Inútil.

Lo llevó a rastras a los diferentes puestos entre comidas y juegos, mucho más al ver las máscaras ¡ella también quería una! Pero iba haciendo un mohín mucho más notorio mientras arrastraba a Kakashi de la mano de aquí y de allá, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó ya incómodo de sentir la mirada fija encima suyo.

—Sí que lo tienes —Fuyuki lo miraba con una solemnidad que no había visto en ese tiempo que llevaban compartiendo.

Él esperó expectante una respuesta de su parte. Siguió las instrucciones de ella, poniéndose a su altura, agachándose con las manos sobre las rodillas esperando aquello que parecía tan importante del lado de la pequeña. En ese momento, no entendía por qué seguía ahí con ella, lo cierto es que no había intentado echarla después de todo.

Fuyuki acercó su rostro a él y examinó al detalle el del ninja con precisión de cirujano.

—Estás triste —le dijo ella finalmente poniendo sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas y estrujándolas sin lograr cambiar esa expresión de su rostro.

—Oi, oi, que eso duele ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó sujetándola de las muñecas— no estoy triste.

—Papá dice que ver los ojos de alguien es la mejor forma de conocer su estado de ánimo. Y los tuyos se ven triste a pesar de que hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas —le explicó sin moverse.

—No estoy triste —repitió sin saber si intentaba convencerla a ella o a él mismo ¡una cría le venía a decir eso! Era frustrante.

—Lo estás.

—No lo estoy.

—Que sí —insistió ella— eres un mentiroso.

—No lo soy.

—Tonto.

—Mocosa —la insultó él, viéndose rebajado a su nivel, sintiéndose idiota por llevar esa discusión. Dio un largo suspiro y la soltó.

—Sonríe entonces —lo retó muy decidida a lograrlo.

—No tengo una razón por la que sonreír ahora—esquivó la mirada de ella, lo que menos quería era hablar de esas cosas con una niña, mucho menos, con una tan entrometida como ella.

—Te daré una razón para sonreír —lo dijo con tal seriedad apoyándose en las piernas de Kakashi, que apenas él volteó a verla y la notó tan cerca, perdió el equilibrio cayendo de culo al suelo.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, el padre de Fuyuki había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos dos y la había tomado en brazos, dándole la posibilidad a Kakashi de ponerse en pie ahora que ya no la tenía encima suyo. Parecía ser una de las especialidades de ella: era demasiado cargosa.

—Espero que no te haya causado molestias —dijo su padre haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros llevando las manos a su nuca. Había ignorado todo lo que había pensado anteriormente para desentenderse del asunto.

El hombre le dio las gracias por haber acompañado a su hija y antes de irse, Fuyuki le pidió bajar. Kakashi la observó con atención acercársele a él, con esa sonrisa radiante en sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos desbordándose de ellos.

—Recuerda esto, Kakashi-Kun —él soltó el aire cansado cuando escuchó de nuevo ese sufijo— cuando nos volvamos a ver, te haré sonreír.

Su padre se rio con sonoridad mientras que Kakashi reaccionaba de forma totalmente aprensiva ¿próxima vez? Ya había hecho de todo, desde golpearlo hasta bajarle la máscara, ni quería pensar qué haría en una _próxima vez._ Tragó duro sin saber si asentir o no.

Tras eso, se despidieron mientras llegaban Minato y su equipo a buscarlo.

—¡Recuerda bien eso, Kakashi-kun! —Le gritó Fuyuki desde el hombro de su padre saludándolo con una sonrisa tan amplia que hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿Kakashi-kun? —Se rio Obito de manera descarada dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras el ninja en cuestión se sentía entre avergonzado y molesto por aquella reacción.

Mientras discutían entre ellos y Kushina regañaba a Obito por las cosas que decía, la presencia de la niña volvió a interrumpirlos, habiendo llegado corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos cubriendo el vaso donde estaba su pez dorado, entregándoselo al ninja.

—Así no te olvidaras que debes volverme a ver —le dijo entregándoselo a él.

La voz de Fuyuki se había superpuesto a la de su yo infantil. Kakashi se frotó los ojos cuando la figura de la mujer se superpuso a la de la niña repitiendo su nombre.

—Kakashi-kun —una armonía que sólo ella era capaz de conseguir al pronunciar su nombre de esa manera se repetía en sus labios— Kakashi-kun.

Fuyuki lo vio reaccionar y se le arrojó encima en un fuerte abrazo. Su rostro estaba empañado en lágrimas lo que hacía mucho mayor la confusión de Kakashi al tenerla así contra él. No se lo esperaba ni tampoco sabía cómo debía actuar, consolar a alguien que lloraba seguía sin ser de su especialidad.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así —sollozó contra su pecho sin animarse a mirarlo aún al estar llorando. Al momento en que lo había visto en el suelo, su corazón se había estremecido por el miedo, mucho más cuando ante todos sus intentos por despertarlo, no consiguió hacerlo.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda.

—Lo siento —miró a su alrededor y vio a sus alumnos respirar con tranquilidad al verlo despierto.

—Casi nos da un susto de muerte, Kakashi-sensei —Naruto habló con una sonrisa en los labios, habiendo pasado ya el mal momento y sin bajas en aquel combate, no podía estar más que feliz.

—Eres un loco suicida —lo regañó Fuyuki molesta, molestia que se veía empañada por sus lágrimas— saltaste ahí y…

—Lo siento —repitió obviando un poco esas imágenes que tenía tan recientes de él y de Fuyuki de jóvenes para recordar exactamente la razón por la que había llegado a esa condición.

Como Fuyuki le había dicho, era un suicida, no había pensado dos veces en actuar cuando tuvo en mente el plan que pensó, iba a ser el que salvaría a la aldea completa. Si el agujero de gusano se expandía, no iban a poder detener el curso espacio-temporal y los cambios, iban a ser severos. Jamás pensó que él podía quedar atrapado en él, pues, estaba dispuesto a morir por los demás, su plan de quedar en un limbo había salido sobre la marcha.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir cuando recibió el golpe de su novia en su pecho.

—Ya deja de disculparte.

—Cuando dejes de llorar —la contuvo acariciando suavemente su cabeza— ya estoy bien, cariño —le dijo deslizando sus dedos por sus mejillas, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirase.

Sus alumnos le habían dado algo de espacio, dejándolos solos un momento para que arreglaran las cosas. Fuyuki estaba dolida y él era el único capaz de solucionar eso. Corrió sus lágrimas con ternura y bajándose la máscara, la besó con suavidad.

—Te amo.

Ella asintió sin poder hablar y volvió a besarlo aún con algunas lágrimas en su rostro que él no dudó en correr y saborear.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho ella con una sonrisa.

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te haré sonreír —le había dicho ella de niña. No lo había creído, era una niña, una molesta niña que a fuerza de costumbre se había hecho espacio en su vida y había hecho lo imposible para que la notara. Había cumplido esa promesa que le acababa de hacer en ese tiempo que nunca existiría. Había cumplido y superado cualquier expectativa que él se hubiese imaginado posible: lo había hecho feliz.


End file.
